


Tea Time

by wordsalad



Category: Meryl Streep/Don Gummer RPF, STRUMMER - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Family, Humor, PWP, PWP without Porn, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 23:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3152162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don was in the living engrossed in watching golf when little Mamie brought him a cup full of ‘tea’ which was just plain water.</p>
<p>“Hmmm.. this is yummy, sweetheart.” Don gushed after he enthusiastically drank the ‘tea’.</p>
<p>Mamie giggled, “Yum! Yum! More? Daddy, more?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea Time

Meryl had to head out to meet with her agent, so Don was left in charge of a two and a half year old Mamie.

The little girl had just received a ‘tea set’ from her Grandma Mary and has decided it’s her favorite toy at the moment.

Don was in the living engrossed in watching golf when little Mamie brought him a cup full of ‘tea’ which was just plain water.

“Hmmm.. this is yummy, sweetheart.” Don gushed after he enthusiastically drank the ‘tea’.

Mamie giggled, “Yum! Yum! More? Daddy, more?”

“Sure thing, princess. Can I have some more tea?”

After several cups of tea, and lots of praise from Don for such yummy ‘tea’, Meryl finally came home.

“Honey, you gotta see this. Our little girl is the cutest thing..” Don made her sit with him in the living room while they waited for little Mamie to bring her daddy a cup of ‘tea’.

She waited with him and sure enough, Mamie entered the living room smiling and holding a cup of ‘tea’ for daddy. Meryl watched her husband drink up the cup of tea with a smile.

Then she said, (as only a mother would know..)

“Don, did it ever occur to you that the only place she can reach to get water is the toilet?”


End file.
